Misaki X Misaki
by minamishiho
Summary: Yata dipaksa Kusanagi untuk menyelidiki kesuksesan kafe maid di kota sebelah sebagai acuan agar barnya ramai pengunjung. Si pemuda skater yang ogah-ogahan terpaksa masuk ke dalam kafe yang terasa bagai dunia lain baginya, tempatnya bertemu dengan seorang maid cantik berambut hitam yang memiliki aura cool beauty. Yata Misaki X Ayuzawa Misaki first step to friendship.


**Misaki X Misaki**

_Disclamer: K project anime bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik GoRA dan GoHands. Dan __Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei._

_Pairing: no pairing but slight Usui x Misaki_

_POV: Third person POV, Yata Misaki centric_

_Genre: Dunno. Friendship, Humor... kinda, if I should say._

* * *

Yata Misaki sedang merasa amat sangat kesal sekarang.

Pemuda skater itu tak habis-habisnya merutuki pemilik bar HOMRA yang mengustusnya ke tempat ini. Ke kafe maid. Perlu dibilang sekali lagi? YATA MISAKI SEDANG BERADA DI DEPAN KAFE MAID. Dan ini semua atas perintah semena-mena dari Kusanagi Izumo si fetish kafe itu.

Yata mengerang saat mengingat alasan mengapa dia berada di tempat aneh ini sekarang:

"_Yata-chan, boleh __aku minta tolong sedikit? Kau tahu tidak kalau ada sebuah kafe maid di kota sebelah? Walaupun pengunjung kafe maid biasanya cowok, tempat itu juga sering didatangi cewek dan keluarga lho! Hebat ya! Jadi tolong kau pergi ke sana dan selidiki alasan kesuksesan kafe itu ya? Aku ingin sekali banyak orang yang datang ke bar ini. Rasanya bosan setiap hari hanya melihat anggota HOMRA saja yang nongkrong di sini."_

Setelah berkata begitu, tanpa diizinkan menanggapi sedikitpun, dia dilempar keluar bar dan diancam tidak boleh kembali sebelum pergi ke kafe maid itu. "Apanya yang minta tolong?!" rutuk si pemuda yang sudah ditakdirkan jadi bulan-bulanan banyak orang sejak dulu karena badannya yang pendek. _Memang Kusanagi-san itu kurang lebih seniorku, tapi aku tidak terima kalau diperlakukan seperti ini terus!_ Dia terus merutuk dalam hati.

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur datang sejauh ini, mau tak mau dia harus masuk. Tapi tetap saja... sulit sekali melangkah masuk. Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan kafe ini bukan gayanya. Interiornya meneriakan kata 'feminin' dari segala penjuru. Dan baju maid yang dipajang di jendela display itu... belum-belum Yata sudah kangen dengan bar HOMRA yang sesepi kuburan itu. Setidaknya tempat itu lebih normal dari dunia lain ini.

"Hei, mau masuk tidak?!" Tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan dengan suara orang yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangnya. Nada bicara orang itu yang kasar membuatnya naik darah tapi dia sadar percuma membuat keributan di sini. Akhirnya dia melangkah masuk sebelum orang itu mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan tinju.

"Selamat datang, tuan!"

Yata nyaris terlonjak mundur saat seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ seperti display di depan menyambutnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Perasaannya jauh lebih gugup daripada berhadapan dengan perempuan seperti biasanya karena perempuan ini – bukan, semua pelayan wanita kafe ini – memiliki aura berbeda dari wanita yang pernah ditemuinya. Mereka sopan dan senyumnya ramah. Semua wanita yang ditemuinya tak ada yang seperti itu. Kalau tidak memandangnya meremehkan (karena badannya yang pendek), para wanita biasanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung karena melihat kecanggungannya. Perlakuan baik semacam ini membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Saat tersadar, dia sedang diantar gadis itu ke salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Dengan segera dia ingat tujuannya datang kemari dan melihat sekeliling. Sebagian besar memang laki-laki tapi ada juga beberapa anak perempuan. Mereka nampaknya tidak canggung berada di tempat yang banyak lelakinya ini. Mungkin karena interiornya yang feminin membuat mereka merasa 'aman.' Jauh berbeda dengan bar HOMRA yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Jelas anak perempuan malas ke sana. Belum lagi kenyataan kalau bar itu adalah tempat nongkrong kelompok HOMRA yang terkenal sebagai berandalan.

"Silahkan, ini menunya, tuan. Kalau sudah siap memilih, panggil saja ya!"

Yata tersentak dari lamunannya dan hanya bisa bengong menatap kepergian pelayan yang mengantarnya. Dia menatap daftar menu yang isinya nama makanan asing semua. _Cheese fondue_? _Red velvet cake_? Makanan macam apa ini? Satu-satunya yang dia kenali hanya kata _chocolate milk_ karena dulu Tatara yang sedang keranjingan masak pernah membuatkan minuman itu untuknya. Rasanya manis, bukan kesukaannya, tapi itu masih mendingan daripada makan atau minum sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk memesan minuman itu, Yata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memanggil pelayan namun lagi-lagi dia merasa bingung. Bagaimana caranya memanggil pelayan di sini? Kalau di bar HOMRA, dia tinggal berteriak pada Izumo saat ingin memesan makanan, tapi bagaimana dengan di sini? Dengan putus asa pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencontoh cara memesan, tapi semua orang sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Bahkan orang yang ada di belakangnya tadi sudah duduk tenang sambil menyeruput sesuatu yang seperti es kopi. Yata ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama memutuskan untuk memesan apa tadi ketimbang memperhatikan sekeliling. Lalu sekarang bagaimana, coba?

Untungnya kedatangan seorang _maid _menyelamatkannya dari keputusan untuk kabur dari sana saat itu juga. Gadis kali ini bebrbeda dengan gadis ikal yang mengantarnya tadi. Yang ini memiliki rambut semi panjang yang digerai lepas ke punggung dan memiliki aura _cool _yang sulit dijelaskan. Si _maid cool_ tersenyum sambil membungkuk dan bertanya dengan suara ramah, "Sudah siap untuk memesan, tuan?"

Yata tergagap melihat wajah gadis itu dekat dengannya. Tidak dalam jarak yang tidak sopan sih, tapi cukup mengganggunya yang notabene tidak imun terhadap keberadaan seorang anak perempuan, khususnya yang manis dan tampak dewasa seperti ini. Tipe yang paling membuatnya berdebar-debar. "Ah, anu... em... _Chocolate milk_?" Entah kenapa nada bicaranya lebih seperti bertanya. Sejenak dia takut pelayan manis ini bakal menertawakan pemuda berpenampilan berandal seperti dirinya memesan susu coklat, tapi ternyata ketakutannya tidak terbukti. Gadis di hadapannya membungkuk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Saya mengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar," sambil tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

_Gadis itu manis sekali, berbeda tipenya dengan anak-anak perempuan yang pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Tipe cool beauty seperti Awashima-san dari Scepter 4 itu, tapi lebih manis. Kira-kira siapa namanya, ya? A... ah! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal seperti ini sih?! Sadar, Yata Misaki! Kau di sini untuk mengamati rahasia kesuksesan kafe, bukan mengagumi seorang maid! Kalau lengah dan tidak berhasil, Izumo bakal melarangmu masuk bar HOMRA seumur hidup!_

Tapi seberapapun keras usahanya untuk berkonsentrasi pada tugas utamanya, Yata tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi gadis cool beauty yang menanyakan pesanannya tadi. Tanpa sadar dia mencari-cari petunjuk, apa saja, yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui nama gadis berambut hitam itu.

Saat matanya sedang sibuk mengikuti gadis itu...

_Klining!_

"Selamat datang, tu... kau!"

Gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya berubah sikap saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk kafe. Pemuda itu, walaupun harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki tidak akan mengakuinya sampai kapanpun, adalah tipe cowok yang tampangnya bakal dipuja cewek manapun. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya pirang, dan bola matanya hijau. Pemuda jangkung itu nyengir melihat ekspresi kesal si _maid_ berambut hitam seolah merasa terhibur. Dilihat dari sikapnya yang santai saja melangkah mendekati konter dalam dapur tanpa ditegur siapapun, Yata langsung tahu pemuda itu bukan pelanggan biasa.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" desis gadis berambut hitam itu saat si pemuda berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Suaranya pelan sekali. Kalau Yata tidak memiliki indera yang terlatih sebagai anggota HOMRA yang hampir tiap hari terjun ke dunia pertarungan, dia tidak akan bisa mendengar kata-kata tadi walau dari jarak dekat sekalipun.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui maid-ku tersayang ~" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada santai, tidak peduli gadis itu memicingkan mata dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh saat dia berkata 'maid-ku tersayang.' Kalau bukan seorang pemberani, pemuda itu pasti adalah orang bodoh.

"Hari ini kau tidak kerja di sini, kan? Jadi mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku ingin..."

"Berani bilang kata 'maid-ku tersayang lagi', kucincang kau, alien stalker mesum sakit jiwa!"

Wow. Julukan yang sangat luar biasa. Para perempuan di sekitar anggota HOMRA yang kasar sekalipun tidak pernah mengatakan hal seekstrim itu. Yata jadi penasaran bagaimana pemuda yang dijamin tidak susah membuat sekumpulan harem cewek ini bisa mendapat julukan aneh semacam itu dari si maid yang _cool beauty_. Alien? Stalker? Mesum? Sakit jiwa? Dipikir seperti apapun, dia tidak bisa melihat korelasi antara empat kata itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh datang sebagai pelanggan?" Pemuda itu dengan mudahnya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah dengan normal dan duduk seperti pelanggan biasa, jangan datang-datang langsung membuatku naik darah!"

"Aku bukan pelanggan biasa, kan? Aku adalah pacarmu..."

"Bo... bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal itu di tempat seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?!"

Lalu Yata pun mengerti kalau ini hanyalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih bodoh dan memutuskan untuk tidak menguping lagi. Seberapapun penasarannya dia kepada _maid_ _cool beauty_ itu, tetap saja tidak sopan mendengar percakapan antar kekasih, sekonyol apapun percakapan itu. Tepat saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menguping, pesanannya datang dan dengan tekad untuk cepat-cepat menghabiskannya, dia mulai meneguk coklat itu.

Dari sudut mata dia mendapati kedua orang itu masih bertengkar pelan-pelan, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan senyum. Pasangan aneh. Pasti menarik sekali kalau ada orang-orang semacam itu di HOMRA. Di jamin bisa membuat suasana bar jadi ramai. _Ngomong-ngomong soal bar_, pikir Yata, _kubilang saja karena interior dan suasananya yang mendukung seperti tanggapan pertamaku tadi. Rasanya itu sudah cukup._

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya dan bersiap membayar, Yata mengikuti salah satu pelanggan yang melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil pelayan (kali ini dia tidak lengah mengawasi detil itu). Dia melihat dengan perasaan kaget dan gembira saat _maid_ _cool beauty_ itulah yang menghampirinya. Kelihatannya gadis itu lega punya alasan kabur dari pemuda pirang yang kelihatannya membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Saat si _maid_ nyaris tiba di mejanya...

"Oi! Kembali ke sini, Misa-chan ~!"

Yata menoleh ke arah pemuda itu bersamaan dengan si _maid_ berambut hitam. "Diam kau, Usui payah! Jangan panggil aku Misa-chan!" desis si gadis dengan ekspresi galak.

"Tapi namamu kan Ayuzawa Misaki, jadi wajar kalau aku memanggilmu Misa-ch..."

"Tidak wajar! Diam dan pergi sana, dasar alien stalker mesum sakit jiwa!"

Kelihatannya untuk sejenak gadis itu lupa mereka sedang berada di mana karena sedetik kemudian dia tersentak seolah baru ingat dan kembali berjalan menuju meja Yata seolah barusan tidak terjadi apapun, walau rona merah di pipinya adalah bukti bahwa keajadian tadi bukan khayalannya.

Yata terbengong menatap gadis itu saat sedang membayar pesanannya dan berpikir:

_Namanya Misaki? Kebetulan yang aneh._

Tapi diluar dugaan, dia senang mengetahui nama gadis _maid_ yang dia kagumi itu sama dengannya. Rasanya bangga memliki kesamaan dengan orang yang memiliki aura sekeren itu. Pasti seru kalau suatu hari nanti dia bisa membawa gadis itu menemui Mikoto di bar HOMRA. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dua orang itu bertemu ya?

Jelas, setelah melaporkan pengamatannya kepada Izumo hari ini, Yata Misaki akan sering datang ke Maid Latte demi mewujudkan keinginannya: membawa Ayuzawa Misaki ke _base camp_ HOMRA.

* * *

_A/N: Crossover Maid-sama gue yang ketiga, sekaligus crossover K Indonesia pertama. Gue adalah ffners indo pertama di K project fandom, baik di main story dan xover! Muahaha!_

_Ide ini muncul pas iseng mikirin kesamaan antara Yata Misaki dan Ayuzawa Misaki selain nama mereka: gampang naik darah dan tsundere. Sayangnya gak sempet deskripsiin interaksi langsung dua orang itu. Kalau ada keajaiban nanti, gue mau nulis waktu Yata berhasil ngebawa Misaki ke bar HOMRA buat ketemu Mikoto dan di situlah mereka baru berinteraksi... kalau ada keajaiban..._

_Yah, ini crossover, dari fandom baru dan fandom yang gak telalu mainstream, jadi gue gak terlalu berharap. Tapi kalau kalian sudi mapir, please RnR?_


End file.
